Forum:I just one-shotted Mr.Shank!
AND without using any modded anything! Probably one of the cooler things i've ever done. True, I am a level 61 hunter, and i do have a 100% chance to penetrate shields with the +5% bullet damage, and i was using a VERY strong masher (404x7 damage), and i have full proficiency with pistols (level 50, so +48% damage), and i have 5/5 Gun Crazy and 8/5 Deadly (with Gunslinger class mod) skills, and it was a headshot, but still. It was pretty f***ing cool. Lesse here, ({404+(404*.05)*(7*2)}*1.3)*1.48 damage. Simplified, that would be 11426.2512 damage from just that one shot, not taking into account the damage increase due to level difference. Schweeeeet LordGimp 17:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And i think that level difference played a HUGE part. I crit'd Chaz for 49,012 on my way out. If anyone knows how the damage increases due to how many levels above your enemy you are, that would be very helpful. LordGimp 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense really since Shank has considerably more shields than he does actual health as I recall. Skeve613 18:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Your math is wrong. The cmod, skills, and proficiencies do not stack upon each other. Each multiple is just on Base Damage. With your Masher, if all 7 hit, Base is 404x7=2828. Total Damage = Base + (Base*Prof) + (Base*COM) + (Base*Skill_1) + ... + (Base*Skill_n) -- MeMadeIt 23:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out, though i'm surprised you overlooked the fact that i accounted for a double shot (thanks to the gun-crazy skill), so it would be if all 14 hit. and seeing as you know how this works better than i do, why dont you plug in the numbers yourself? LordGimp 00:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : You need to recheck your numbers. Deadly at 8/5 gives 48% damage and Proficiency at 50 gives 48& damage yet your formula only has one 48% multiple. And where does 1.3 come from? So, in addition to using the wrong formula, you have neglected to properly account for all the damage multiples. Try again. -- MeMadeIt 03:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) 11K dmg aint that amazing. I've done 86K with my savage unforgiven revolver on a badass midget. --[[.>^_^.> ~ darkm0d]] 04:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) How the heck are you guys doing so much damage? I use a XX Fearsome Skullmasher with 345x6 damage and 200% critical hit damage with lvl 50 sniper prof, a sniper mod that adds 90% critical damage, and all my sniper tree fully upgraded (im mordacai), and I still only his crawmeras for about 7900 damage. What am I missing?Eatingleg4peanut 15:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Mashers. A lot of people on this thread have higher damaging revolvers than you. If it were to be an Unforgiven, it has the 200% crit. And other skills and profs add to more damage. There you go. GnarlyToaster 16:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Well ... you only have their word for it that they're really seeing those numbers. Doing some simple math shows some of these claims are questionable. In your case, your Skullmasher should be doing about 9585. BUT ... if any of the 6 projectiles miss or fail to make a critical hit, you would see a smaller number. To test, take your weapons into one of the Caves and shoot into a crystal nest to establish a baseline. -- MeMadeIt 19:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I know hit him with all alot because the damage caused is to standard to be missing sometimes and hitting others, do you think it could be because he is lvl 64 and I am lvl 61? I'm also not sure even if I did hit 9585 damage it would show because usually my first shot does the 7900+- damage and the second only does 700-900 damage and his limb is gone. I could I guess on his eye but then his damn antennae would probably get in the way. : Eatingleg4peanut 20:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC)